Ironic
by Juuhachy-chan
Summary: This will hopefully be the start to a very ellaborate story that goes into the depths of the cyborgs in the future and after their death from the half-sayain.


_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."  –Moulin Rouge_

Darkness was the only light visible in the vastness of an empty abyss.  Unclear shades of colors splashed around jumping to and fro trying to convert into something recognizable.  He floated.  Or at least that was the only thing he could think of he was doing for none of his bodily parts were touching any sort of ground and the gravity in his confinement seemed oblivious.

                _I thought death would have been more painful;_ Juunanagou's thoughts were the only thing keeping him from falling into a coma like state.  His eyes were creased open and his eyelids were heavy from what should have been a lack of sleep.  Turning around in all sorts of directions, he continued to see the misshapen forms from the splotches of color around him.

                _Is this what the light at the end of the tunnel is supposed to be?  No, for if this were heaven then it should be happy and I would be content.  _Images then began to plague his mind and the pictures tried to arouse old memories of foes and fiends that he encountered during his life.  

                He watched the ending of the green Namekian who he had heard gone by the name Piccolo.  The fight with the weak being was short, and he earned satisfaction watching him plummet to the ground to meet his death.  One by one, what had been called the Z Senshi and the saviors of the world many times before, fell out of the sky like geese at hunting season.  

                But still, after all the chaos and havoc he reined upon the land there was still one warrior who ruled above the rest.  He had watched as the boy advanced in his abilities until the day where that boy had finally seeked his revenge upon the ravenous duo.

                _A duo.  _His mind drew in a blank at the word.  The memories that had flooded his mind still seemed incomplete and inaccurate, for it seemed highly unlikely that he could have managed all the damage on his own.  As he searched through his mind it still became a blank, but the boy's image grew larger and larger and soon he felt his soul be filled with hate.

                _Damn that kid,_ he cursed solemnly.  Rage engulfed his puny mind and he started to shake in frustration.  

                "Damn that boy.  Damn that boy!  I will find revenge upon him!  I will not rest in peace until that boy is burning in the depths of Hell where I can torture his soul along with mine!" his vow of agony seemed to disappear with the colors and the darkness soon took over even the small voice that echoed so far away.

***

                On the opposite end of the scale, another being awoke to a brilliant light piercing in through the lids of her eyes.  Light and the brightness of its luminance was the only thing visible and it would have surely blinded the living.  Juuhachigou had found herself luckier than her brother for there was solid ground beneath her feet after adjusting to the mood of the scenery.  

                Grass squished beneath her bare feet as she began to step forward on the never-ending plain of landscape.  After finding herself heading nowhere she stopped and looked down at her body.  She found herself bare and her flesh was naked of any comfort of clothing.  Yet she still felt no fear and only pride in the beauty of herself and the light being emitted around her warmed the skin.  

                _I never would have expected to find any beauty in death,_ she confided within herself.  Strangely she felt happy in this new world of peace even when the memories of her past life began to fill her mind.  The death and tragedy she had caused was forgiven, even if she had not asked for it.  Curious clung to her mind as she searched with her eyes for other beings and perhaps the one being she needed most.  Her brother.

                _Oh brother, why aren't you here with me?  Shouldn't you have been forgiven too?  I would have thought you would have, _her mind floundered as she walked briskly amongst the fields of golden flowers that would break off to patches of grass wherever it was necessary.  There was no path, and she left no footprints behind her.  She wasn't frightened of her predicament, although help would have settled down the questions burning within her.

                What seemed liked hours upon hours of endless walking, she finally found herself to sit in a patch of open grass.  Searching in this vastness of perplexity seemed to be getting her nowhere, but rather more lost.  Obviously there was no person or being in sight for hundreds of miles or perhaps there were no others here and rather she was here to spend eternity alone in this god-forsaken land.  

                "God," she spoke softly and raised her head towards the light with her eyes shut.  "I suppose you were the one to bring me here to this desolate land of emptiness.  I see the beauty, but I also see the loneliness of it.  If this is your land where you wish to make me suffer I will be happy to take your offer.  But please, tell me of my brother.  I pray to you wanting to know what has happened to him…if he has been taken here or if he has gone to another place."  

                She wasn't surprised when she received no answer, but she did feel a slightly burning sensation upon her face as she continued to keep her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the endless sky.  Taking a deep sigh of the fragrance of flowers, she felt the disappointment of loss take control of her body.  

                "Doomed," the single phrased word echoed throughout the land bouncing across any hill or valley that could possibly be carved there.  Terrified of the sudden interruption of silence, she shot her head straight and her eyes wide open.

                "What?  My brother…what is to be of my brother?!" she exclaimed and found herself climbing to her feet in one swift motion.  She held her arms to her side in a defensive position, wary of the source where these words came from.

                "You truly think his soul is worthy of being in my kingdom?  Hate and revenge plague his inferior mind thus leading him to an eternity of suffering," the voice was quieter and it didn't echo around the land.  It seemed that the source of the voice was nearby, yet it also seemed far away.  There still was no physical body of any creature from where the conversation could have been emitted; yet it still spoke being everywhere.

                "What hate could still be lingering within him?  Why do I not still have the hate then?" she asked surprisingly calm.  She felt the impatience begin to tug at her insides and she turned in every direction waiting for the voice to answer.  "Answer me!"

                "Do not get angry my friend.  Your brother is in his own world now, as so are you.  You need not to worry about him, for he will relish within himself and perhaps some time he will find the answer within."

                "No," she wanted to explain but found herself being interrupted by the voice.

                "I know what you are to say.  For I know the future…at least the probable future," the voice continued speaking and she could begin to clearly see a shape be formed within a ray of light.  She saw the shoulders of the shape shrug and it continued to push on towards her until it was nearly in front of her.  Focusing her eyes upon the shape, she could begin to make out features upon what appeared to be a young man.  His skin was white and reflected the light off and he wore a robe that closely matched the same color.

                "Who are you?" she questioned while squinting her eyes to make the picture clearer.

                "Looks like you have worried yourself to the point that you have not even opened your mind for memories of the past.  I guess you are that worried about your brother," the mysterious man talked in a low tone.  His eyes were ice blue and his face was thin and defined.  "Listen, but not to me.  Inside that perfect body of yours there is a soul, for you were human which is an error I am still paying for."

                "Your error?  Tell me, who are you?" she asked again with a stern voice.  Her eyes narrowed to their usual emotionless stare and she glared at the man.  Listening to the man's words, she thought deeply and checked and rechecked through all her memories for an answer to her problem.  Then the answer hit her like a locomotive.  A smirk spread across her face as she covered her arms across her chest in her usual fashion.

                "Dr. Gero.  You would have been the last soul in the universe that I would have thought I would run into," her voice was discrete compared to the commotion she was erupting before.

                "I thought you could have figured that one sooner, but I suppose not.  Yes, I am your creator.  I am the one that caused you to wreak havoc amongst the people of Earth.  I am the one that caused your brother to be sent to Hell to spend all eternity!"  He had expected to get a hard blow to the stomach and maybe a knock out blow to the neck.  But she stood while her body went under some convulsions of laughter.

                "You think you can take that much credit for our existence?  True you did make us capable of easily destroying the ones we hate, but the true soul of our existence was within ourselves.  We held that hate ever since we were children!"

                "Oh, so your memory is finally functioning again.  Then, you can remember every small thing that I did to your body to make it the way it is.  The enhancements I had to do on your pathetically weak human bodies to make them killing machines that were capable of destroying my fiends that I have hated for so long."

                Instead of giving him a bad remark, she looked in the opposite direction making her turn almost completely around.  Her mind still was not clear as to where she could find her brother, but sitting around and chatting about the past obviously was not getting her to her goal.  She took a step off in the opposite direction from the doctor and she had not even managed to take two steps before she heard his irritating voice call to her.

                "Now where do you think you're going?  Where do you possibly think you can go?" he asked and waited for her response.

                "I am going to find my brother," her voice was assertive and straight to the point.  Dr. Gero cocked his head to the side and a sly smile crossed his lips.

                "How exactly do you plan to do that?  There is no way out of Heaven, for you are here for all eternity.  Trust me, I have tried to find a possible way out…but there is none."

                "You just weren't looking hard enough," she mumbled but she still managed to stay clear for the doctor to hear.  She took off on her feat once again and she went at a manageable pace.  Not too slow and not to fast.  Absolutely perfect for she was a perfect being in this land.  

***

                Juunanagou drifted in and out of consciousness several times, although he could not actual consider himself ever being conscious or unconscious for his whole mind was already a jumble of strange and unfamiliar memories.  In one of the times where he felt more conscious than unconscious he heard the faint whistling of a breeze.  He listened closely to the humming until he could clearly make out words within the singing wind.  

                The word death was stretched to make the sound of the wind, and could only be heard with his frail ears.  His eyes were open and he looked everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  Floating mindlessly in the depths of space he continued to listen to the strange noise.

                "What…?" he asked aloud but never managed to complete a statement.  After figuring that he could never find himself for he did not even know which direction was up or down he began to feel the hopelessness of his situation.  He found his right cheek being lined with a liquid substance that burned as it dripped to his chin.  

                "That boy, he has caused me this pain.  I vow to destroy his soul…and I vow to get out of here to complete my task," he promised his soul as his tear dried and the rush of anger filled his senses once again.  That was when the unsuspected happened.  Everything around him fell, and he felt himself begin to fall towards nothing at speeds that even overwhelmed his mind.      

                A giant suction continued to pull him towards a destination that was uncertain and a fate that could leave him even more stranded than what he already was.  Even though it seemed powerless to fight against the force, he continued to do so and as hope seemed to diminish he tried even harder.  Then an unknown strength picked up his body and pumped him in the opposite direction of the unknown force.  After a few hard moments of fighting, he soon found himself in the clear and open vastness where he had found himself before.  

                Moving around was difficult before, but it became easy as he moved his extra limbs on his shoulder blades up and down.  He turned his head to the side and was surprised to see two large leathery attachments on each shoulder that were able to pump up and down to give him lift and movement.  He had seen them on a creature before, but his mind was so clouded with hatred and rage that he never even thought to try and remember it.

                Using the wings to guide his way through the abyss of darkness he soon found himself in another strange area where the darkness was accompanied by large spheres of splashed colors.  He traveled through the era of space for much time, but there were no certain hours or minutes for in death they were completely oblivious and not needed.  He passed a sphere of that was clouded with white and then swirled with a dark violet and another that was streaked with oranges and yellows.  Beauty was found in every one although he never stopped to take a look.

                As he pushed forward he finally began to notice how the shapes and figures around him began to merge closer and closer until he was again in a painted ground of dark colors splashed together.  He continued and as he went he noticed familiar shapes begin to form.  A scraggily tree bare of any leaves grew to his left and a solid ground of cracked and dried dirt began to form beneath him.  He moved his wing ligaments faster as so he would catch speed and travel quicker to a hopeful destination.  

***

                Her goal was clear, but the adventure to obtain it would be much more difficult than what she had thought.  Trying to find a beginning was always difficult, but in this place it was nearly impossible.  She had walked for what seemed like an eternity, but then it also felt like she had just begun five minutes earlier.  It was strange not having any time for she was free to do what she liked with no boundaries but her own imagination.  

               _I suppose this is my heaven then.  Solitude and tranquility of being alone and on my own.  But, I did not wish to be apart from my brother.  _Again she thought calmly to herself as her feet continued a steady pace along an invisible path.  She found her thoughts change when a small wet drop landed on her forehead and more were soon to follow.  She turned her head towards the sky and watched the gray clouds roll and tumble in the sky, covering every piece of light that was illuminating the lands.

               The warm rain fell gently at first and then turned to a roaring chorus of chaos as every drop landed heavy on the ground.  Juuhachigou couldn't help but give a little laugh as she saw the storm carry on with its nature to wreak its own special havoc upon the souls.

               "Juuhachigou!" a familiar voice called from behind her.  A crack went up her spine making her cringe with annoyance as she put a face to the voice.  

                "What do you want?" she questioned without turning her face towards him.  Dr. Gero stepped up closer to her while the rain pelted his unprotected face.

               "I'm going to help you."

               "What?" her voice was harsh and she snapped her neck in his direction.  She stared at him with her upper lip curled from annoyance.

                "Look, I realize that in life we never made it good together…considering I created you.  But please let me help you here.  I've been here for a long time, and there is no way that you are going to be able to help your brother without my help," he explained and pleaded at the same time.

                "How hard can it be to get away from here?" she asked with her voice finally calming down to her usual melodramatic tone.

                "There's only one word to describe it: God."

***

                Juunanagou's flight abruptly came to an end as he felt himself be struck down by a great force, which left him hurdling uncontrollably to the ground.  He crashed into the hardened and cracked mud of the surface of the strange terrain, but he felt no pain.  A sneer crossed his lips as he regained his balance to meet the foe that was coming upon him.

                "You must have been an in formable opponent in your days," a voice stated that was indescribable for even the ears of death.  It was shallow, and yet it still held the power of thousands of men and yet still calm and strangely illusive.

                "You are an observant one," Juunanagou replied as he regained his footing on the solid ground.  A smile of grace covered his face as he stared into the darkness that lay ahead of him.  A shadowed being with wings that seemed to be sewn together with leather strips stood in a calm stance with his head lowered but his eyes still kept on him.  He took on the appearance of a man but his arms were long and scraggily and his stomach was flat and tucked in.  He legs were long and tightly confided within the leathery pants that he wore.  His dark eyes were filled with a dark flame that was as colorless as he was.  

                "I am rather surprised that you have lasted this long without insanity taking control of your weak frame," the demon in front of him continued to talk.  

                "I didn't travel here to listen to somebody talk about myself.  Who are you and can you get me the Hell out of here?" Juunanagou's voice had rage in it that was not targeted towards the stranger.  He was taken back when he heard a bellowing laughter fill the air and the being in front of him had his shoulders rolling with the convulsions of laughter.

                "Who am I?  Who…am I?" the stranger mocked with much exaggeration.  "I am your God!  I am the one being that you will learn to fear most in your eternity.  I am the King of the Underworld, for I am the Great Lucifer who controls the death of life.  I am the one who causes the chaos and havoc upon the living beings…"

                "I don't care.  I just want out," Juunanagou interrupted bluntly.  That was one statement he wished he could have taken back.  If he had still been living, the blow that he received across his head would have killed him not only once, but at least one hundred.  He flew back to the point that he could not even begin to speculate the place where he was just standing.  The ground hit him even harder than it had before.  He slid for several miles before finally coming to a stop where his mangled and bloody body finally lied.  

                "You will not defy me ever," a voice floated above his head.  He had figured that the being who claimed to be the Devil was standing above him, but his eyes could not manage to make out any shapes but rather shadows of very absurd shapes.  "You can not escape the Hell that you have brought upon yourself, and if you do you will live in a fate worst than even these tortures."  

                "You make it sound like I have to die again," Juunanagou's words were cold and they surprised the Devil that stood only a few feet away from him.  Lucifer soon found an astonished gleam cross his lips and he looked down upon the creature that lay before him.

                "My friend, you have potential.  You may be the missing link between here and Earth," he explained and gave a small kick to his side expecting him to squeal in pain.  The cyborg was quicker than his opponent, and grabbed the foot, as it was about to once again touch his side.  With a single swing he stood and let go letting Lucifer fly into the distance even though he managed to stop himself before traveling far at all.

                Instead of returning to the scene to continue the brawl, Lucifer spread his flaps of leathery wings out and made a graceful decent upon the hard surface.  His teeth glimmered as his smile grew wider and wider with the satisfaction of the warrior in front of his eyes.  He reached out his hand in a sign of alliance between the two and for an odd reason; Juunanagou placed his hand firmly in his with no obligation.  They had one sturdy shake before releasing each other and then staring blankly at each other's expressionless faces.

                "I can already tell you have dirty work in store for me," Juunanagou broke the silence with his cooling voice.  A chuckle was heard from Lucifer as his plan had been found out so quickly.

                "Yes my minion, you do.  And much to your disapproval, if you deny me of your word I will have to sentence you to eternal tortures that will have you screaming like a baby being weaned from its mother.  Trust me, I have had souls stronger than yours try to resist, and in the end I destroyed their very souls, leaving them in a void of non-existence even in the spiritual world.  So an answer for an upcoming question from you is already answered.  Yes, there is a final death after the spirits, and in this death you can never be reborn and you can never die, for you are of non-existence."

                "I could care less.  I just want my revenge upon the person that placed me in this Hell hole," Juunanagou scoffed calmly as he watched the expressions on Lucifer's face change from ecstatic to a traditional evil smirk.

                "I figured only so much from you.  Very well, take my hand."

                "What?  Are you some kind of gay thing or something?" Juunanagou replied in disgust.

                "If I were, it would not matter to you.  I am a monster, and gays are damned to Hell anyway.  Now, do as I say if you wish to reign your revenge upon Earth," Lucifer's voice was stern and commanding.  With no other choice at hand the cyborg put his hand out and awaited for the loose grasp of the Demon's.  His world spun around him in a frantic panic as he was zipped through hyperspace to an unknown region of mystery and death.

                He found his vision beginning to clear once again and to his knowledge he could see the rotting corpses of what had to be millions of bones that formed into waving hills across the land.  Moans and groans from the still living shrouded any soul's ear from being in solitude.  The stench that reeked in the air had already caused thousands of the still living bodies to vomit in disgust, which added to the horror. 

                Lucifer had expected the new stranger to cower in fear at his most prized possession that he owned.  The screams became louder and louder as they looked upon their torturer who could only smile down upon the weakness.  His smile was never a source of comfort for the souls, rather a reminder of where they allowed their souls to rot for an eternity or two.

                "Welcome to my garden," Lucifer words brought a gleam to his lips.  He spread his arms out showing the beings around him while he turned to face the cyborg.  

                "Nice garden," Juunanagou replied sarcastically as he kicked at the head of a soul that had melted itself into another.  With a look of boredom on his face, he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the next step to his return home.  He stretched his wings out once almost forgetting about them being there.  

                "Yes, but enough about that.  See there," he pointed towards the blooded sky to a gaping black hole that only momentarily yielded bodies that fell forward into a pile.  "That is where you will leave.  Sadly no remnants from Hell can be brought to Earth, and if they are they will be going through much suffering while you mingle with the mortals."

                "That would mean I would be there just to die again," Juunanagou's question came out more as a statement.

                "Yes," the Devil stated solemnly while continuing to look at the hole to freedom.  "But you seek revenge, and from what I have seen from you…the ability is within you to grasp.  You have the fire that eggs you on to continue your dirty work.  Your ego is too large to admit defeat, so I figured this task would be simple for you."

                Juunanagou laughed heartily as he looked up into the hole.  He needn't say another word as he took a graceful leap into the sky and spread his wings out across so their spread was complete.  With a mighty push he soon took flight towards the hole that would eventually lead to his freedom.

                Agonizing was a word that couldn't even closely describe the feeling Juunanagou was undergoing as he continued to catch up speed through the spiraling tube.  His wings were pushed out trying to catch the wind to slow down his speed but the only thing he had accomplished was the over powering speeds started to strip the bones of his wings completely of the leathery flesh.

                Blood began to splatter over his body as the bony remnants of his wings clashed up against each other as his body continued to hurdle in circles down the never-ending chasm of darkness.   At least he had begun to think of it as never ending until he found himself transported into the sky of the Earth with the light screaming down into his eyes.  

                The ground was nearly twenty feet below him and gravity had finally decided to kick in.  He plummeted towards the ground faster than his mind could think.  The last thing that he remembered was hearing a large thud and then everything turning into the darkness that he had once known.

***

                Juuhachigou's bare flesh shivered when a gust of wind passed by dwindling through her every hair.  She hugged herself across the chest with her arms trying to warm herself in the sudden storm.  Dr. Gero walked close behind her with his robe tightly wrapped around his body.

                "I thought heaven…was supposed to be…perfect," Juuhachigou chattered between her teeth.

                "It is…but God does have a sense of humor," Dr. Gero replied with the same bitter voice. Snow began to fly on the gusts of wind and they found the swirling winds wrapping them up in the cold.  

                "Where are we going?" Juuhachigou asked through the roaring wind.  Not understanding the words that had come from her mouth, he screamed out asking for her to repeat herself.  "I asked…!"  

                Her sentence was abruptly interrupted by the storm ceasing and the light returning to glaze the land with its heat.  They both stood in shock at the sudden diminish of the harsh element and they turned in circles looking for any signs of where it could have vanished to.

                "What jus happened?" Juuhachigou asked dumbfounded.  Her question was answered, but not by the doctor that she was expecting it from.

                "My children," a calming voice called from behind both their backs.  The voice was soothing and the beauty it held within it was much greater than anything that could be imagined.  Juuhachigou felt herself burst with an explosion of emotions within her.  She did not cry nor smile, but she felt a peace run along her soul as she simply heard the voice from behind her.  "Something terrible has happened."

                With an astonished look on her face, Juuhachigou turned to see a white light shimmering in front of her.  She tried to make out the figure that stood within it, but her eyes were not capable of handling the intensity.

                "Can't you just do something about it?" Dr. Gero questioned while gazing into the light with his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

                "If I do, then I will change the course of plans for the future.  Of course I could stop it, but then the future would change and I would like to keep it the way it is.  But to do so I must have this woman do a favor for me," the soft-spoken voice explained.

                "Look, I just want to find my brother.  I don't care about any 'plans' you have for me.  I just want my brother," she argued with her arms down to her side.  

                "You want to find your brother?" the voice replied.  "Very well."  The light shined what had to have been a hand over the ground and an image opened showing the rugged terrain of the Earth.  Down below a small form was lying face first into the ground with his arms and legs sprawled to every side of him.  "There he is.  Your brother is on Earth, dying, but safe."

                "What do you mean he's dying?  I thought he died along with me?" Juuhachigou's voice became desperate as she glanced over the mutilated body.  Cuts lined his bare arms and legs while the fresh blood flowed freely from them staining his white flesh.  She noticed the protrusions of wings jutting out of his back, or at least there were the remains of what was a mighty wingspan.  "What has happened to him?"

                "He did die along with you, but sadly the rage that was settled in his soul was too much for him to forgive.  Thus he went to spend eternity in Hell, but it appears my counterpart had other needs for him.  Any satanic things are not prohibited on Earth, and his soul will surely die if he stays there for an exceeded amount of time."

                "How can his soul die?  You mean there is death even after this?" she pondered on trying to pry any information out of the Supreme Being's head.

                "There is.  An eternity of non-existence.  The particles of his soul will be turned to star-dust and with that more life will live, but he will not."

                "What am I to do?" she asked with a sternness in her voice.  Silence loomed for a moment before the Light replied.

                "You will go to him.  This will become the hardest task that you will ever undertake, but it needs to be done.  My child, even your essence will die being in a mortal world, but it's a risk you must take.  If you succeed in time, then you can return and live an eternity in your peace," the supreme explained.  

                "So be it then.  Take me to my brother," her words became dim as she felt herself be taken into the light before she could even finish.  Dr. Gero stood beneath the two and watched them begin to levitate in the air.  Her body began to feel strange while the light went within her body and through her soul.  A pain overwhelmed her and she arched her back and screamed in pain but at the same time it was strangely invigorating.  

                Juuhachigou didn't remember a thing as she looked across the vast expanse of open fields.  Her lungs coughed as she tried to contain the oxygen that her fragile human body needed.  God was on her side, for He was courteous enough to give her clean clothes that resembled her old attire.  Long sleeves that covered both her arms with a denim jacket and a denim skirt were the same, but she was surprised when she was not wearing the usual black pants under them that she had before.  Her boots were the same dull orange with buckles on the side that they had been before her tragic death.

                It wasn't the clothing that had bothered her though, the coughing still persisted and it was becoming nauseating and tiresome.  For the first time that she could ever remember, she felt weak and vulnerable and the fear that now filled her soul gave an outburst of tears.  She sobbed on the ground as she felt her body begin to die underneath her.   So mortal, she was, so fragile and open to the elements.  

                _I'm going to die!  I can't even stand up without enduring pain on my legs, _she thought helplessly and shut her sight from her surroundings.  The burning sensation of hot tears still bore their way down her cheeks and towards the ground below.  She drew in deep breaths of air, trying to fill her lungs to full capacity, which was in reality worsening her already distraught feelings.  

                After minutes of the strenuous, fast breathing, she finally slowed to a slower pace to which she could finally think.  At first her mind thought of nothing particular, but rather glanced the foreign objects around her and tried to put words on them.  She was so busy trying to retain normal living habits, that she hadn't had a chance to observe the unnatural growth beginning beneath her.  Grass began to grow long and strive while a land that was once barren of any nourishment began to thrive and the piece of land that surrounded her became lush with greenery.

                She was a gift to the world, an angel some would want to put it.  She was to be the beginning of a grand ending to the suffering of the world, at least as it was to be planned.

***

                Juunanagou was not helping his body as he continued to lie in the wetening grass.  Clouds overhead had begun to pour their extremities on the face of the Earth.  But he still lay there, not moving a muscle with the exception of opening his eyes.  He did not face the trouble his sister had of realizing that he was once again mortal, but rather he felt the hard lashing of it.  Every joint in his muscle ached and he could no longer feel any sensation in the wings that he had once been able to move freely.

                Realizing that lying lifeless was not to help him in his journey, he decided to try and stand on his two feet.  Strenuous and agonizing, he finally managed to lift himself up and balance wearily on two legs.  His wings clapped together as the lifeless bones hung across his back, stained from the brutality that they had been through.  No bones were broken, nor were any of his flesh touched with a scratch, but only the demonized blood from his inhuman wings were the reminder of his fate.  

                "The boy will die…whatever it takes…the boy _will _die," he spoke aloud and through his teeth.  

                He quickly adapted himself to the mortal life, and he soon found himself walking down an empty highway.  The road was turned and twisted in absurd directions, and parts of the pavement itself were off the ground and peeled up towards the sky.  Obviously one of his many battles had taken place here, meaning that he was not far from his destination.

                His pace quickened as he found it easier and easier to maintain his slender body in the atmosphere.  Many thoughts began to fill his head as he continued his perilous journey down an unforgiving road.  The one tormenting thought that kept plaguing his soul was the one of the boy that had destroyed his being.

                _How could a single human destroy a being as grand as myself?  The days of my life were of great fortune for my strength served me well.  Now…now I walk down this desolate wasteland in search of that being…that being that was sure to be the end of me.  Never, never will I let him decide my fate like that again!  _ His mind was once again shrouded by his ignorance as he continued his steady pace with his head low and his eyes steaming with hatred.  

                In the distance, a town could be seen, but to his now human eyes it seemed impossible to see.  He cursed as he realized that he was just a mortal human once again in his life and he did not have the aid of the artificial human parts that greatly increased his strength.

                _But,_ he contemplated, _I have new powers to help me rule over this desolate dessert.  _An evil grin crossed his face as the bones of his wings clanked together in a haunting chant of a dead walk.

To be continued?  That is the question…

Author's Note:  Well, I was looking at the new review I had received for this story, making me decide to post up as much as I had written.  The decision of which I should ever finish this or not relies in the hands of the readers and mostly reviewers.  I will only continue this if I receive reviews that suit the occasion to make me want to finish it.  Harsh, I know…but I do have a life and if I am simply wasting my time with a story that nobody is remotely interested in, then I would like to know. 

It seems rather rude that I would simply write a story for just reviews, but I want to know what people think.  I want help with my writing, and the only way I receive that is through reviews.  So, if this does not receive any reviews then that tells me that this is something that obviously does not grasp the reader enough to keep them entertained.  

Becoming a writer is a dream of mine, and the only way I can possibly achieve that is from the help of fans that think I have the potential for it.  True, many writers are here for their own entertainment, but this may affect my outcome of life.  So please, if you have anything to say about this, simply state it.  I won't be harmed from criticism, but rather learn from it.  Thank you for your time of listening to this random ramble.


End file.
